


Competitive

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apples, Comment Fic, Community: femslashagenda, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Once Upon A Time - Emma/Regina - bobbing for apples and it gets super competitive very fast" at that Femslash Agenda comment spookathon 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



"Okay, I think we're all set," Emma said as she joined Regina in the kitchen. She was carrying a big red bowl filled with candy. She was dressed as an old west sheriff, big boots, big gold star on her jacket, big cowboy hat on her head. The works. She set the bowl in the counter. Regina was running water over by the sink. "What you doing over there?"

"This," Regina turned, showing she was holding a large basin filled with water. She carefully set it down on the kitchen table. This year Regina had gone for a can-can girl costume with a red and black ruffled dress, and a red feather in her hair.

Regina tipped a bag of red apples into the water. Emma joined her at the table and dipped her fingers into the cool water.

"I'd suggest we try but it wouldn't be fair," said Emma.

"Why not?"

"Because I'd kick your ass," Emma smiled and flicked the water from her fingers at Regina.

Regina raised her eyebrow. "You would kick my ass?"

"Oh yeah," Emma nodded. "Definitely."

"Okay. Let's find out shall we?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting all huffy when you lose," Emma's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh I'm sure."

They took up position either side of the table with the basin between them. "If you use your hands I'll have to use my handcuffs," Emma patted the cuffs on her belt.

"Promise?"

Emma cleared her throat "Okay. Let's do this." She took off her hat and set it aside, Regina did the same with her decorative feather.

Emma and Regina clasped their hands behind their backs, eyes picking out targets amongst the floating apples.

"On three," Regina said. "One. Two. Three!"

They both lunged in. Focused and intense after about ten seconds they simultaneously stood up, both with an apple in their mouth.

"A draw," Regina said as they both set their apples on the table.

"You know seeing you with that apple in your mouth reminded me of something...Oh," Emma reached across the table and put her finger to Regina's lips. "You looked just like you do with a ball gag."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Never," Emma laughed.

"Round two then," Regina said.

"On three," Emma said. They both took up ready position again. "One...two...three!"

They both went at it again, Emma bumped against the side of Regina’s head. Regina bumped back a little harder causing Emma’s bottom lip to send the apple she was trying for spinning away.

A few seconds latter they both rose up, again at the same time, apples dripping water held between their teeth. Emma spat hers out and it fell to the floor.

"You cheated!"

Regina took her apple from her mouth and placed it on the table. "You cheated first."

"That was an accident."

"It was an accident when I did it too."

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Well. I suppose we need to do this again."

Regina leaned forward. "Bring it."

***

There was more water on the table and the floor than their was left in the basin. One last apple remained floating in the basin, the rest were on the table.

Emma and Regina's faces were wet and so was the front of their costumes. Regina was sitting on the floor with her back against the under-counter cabinets. Emma was straddling her lap.

As they kissed soft and slow Regina's hands gave Emma's butt a squeeze.

"We made such a mess." Emma giggled.

They shared more kisses, kisses that grew increasingly heated. Emma cupped Regina's breast then slipped her hand down the front of her dress. She pinched Regina's nipple.

The sound of the front door of the house opening made them suddenly stop. Emma pulled away and got up on her feet. She'd just pulled up Regina to her feet when Henry, dressed as a Knight, came dashing into the kitchen.

"Woah, what happened here?!" he exclaimed.

Snow and Charming, as Catwoman and Batman, were close behind him.

"We were bobbing for apples," Emma explained.

"It got competitive," Regina added. Regina and Emma shared a look and a smile.


End file.
